


Unexpected

by MissRaichyl



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: AU, Bittersweet, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Nathan prepare for the ultimate unexpected in their strange life. Their first born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So, the inspiration can be found here: aloveafffair.tumblr post/15584150829/officerparker-does-anyone-else-think-of with an excerpt of this story.

They stand outside The Grey Gull; inside is Duke trying to pull moves on Clare, giggling is heard. Nathan smiles shyly at Audrey, who has been standing in a bubble of awkward silence since she had called him to come over. It's been almost a year since they started dating and about 2 months since he put a ring on her finger. "Nathan . . ." She trails off, looking toward the ocean that goes toward Europe. He wonders if she finally decided on the house.

She looks back toward him, a bit of fear in her eyes. "I'm pregnant." It's kind of like a stutter, and thoughts of the house fly from his head as thoughts of cribs and teddy bears fill it instead.

"Do you think it's a boy?" Is all he asks, his hand darting out to her stomach without even thinking. Her hand comes to rest on top his wrist, a puzzling look appears on his face.

Her thoughts are confused and jumbled. She feels like can't quite focus on anything but the feel of his hand on her stomach. "You think this is good then?" She asks tentatively, "You're happy about it?" He looks up into her eyes, happiness radiates from them.

He laughs quietly and she visually relaxes, "Of course, Parker." He leans down, carefully pressing his lips to hers, her hand wrapping his fingers through hers as they pull away with smiles. She leads the way to a table and they sit.

***

Nathan leans against the car waiting for his partner to return for the restroom. "Parker, is that coffee?" Her blond hair ruffles in the wind as she comes to stand in front of him, her shirt curving over her stomach. She raises her eyebrow as his hand comes out to take the coffee, "Audrey, you know you shouldn't drink coffee in your condition."

She holds it closer to her chest, shooting him a look. "It's decaf. Besides what can coffee possibly do? Make it hyper and kick more than normal?" She rest her other hand on her stomach.

"It can cause premature birth, miscarriages, a bunch of- Audrey, just give me the damn coffee." He says running a hand through his hair.

She shoots. "Our kid. My drink."

"Our kid. My wife." He shoots back.

"No." She says, walking along the side walk to the latest problem wrecking havoc on Haven. "The book says I can have up to two cups a day. This is my first, and it's decaf, so back off." Nathan sighs as he lets her have this battle, because he knows he won't win.

***

"Audrey!" He calls up the stairs, wondering where his wife went. "Audrey!" He sighs and hangs his head in defeat, placing his hands on the stairway rails. His eye open as he hears steps across the wood. Audrey is walking toward him from the side of the Grey Gull. Her stomach is now completely visible and she hates the clothes that she has to wear.

Her face has an irritated look to it -he guesses Duke- as she nears her husband. "What, Nathan?" He smiles as he walks up to her, her annoyed look already fading as she lets his hands rest on her waist, "I was worried." He says quietly, leaning down for a quick kiss, before letting her go and leaning on the rail.

"I was moving the last box to the bronco." She crosses her arms across her chest, daring him to scold her. He just smirks as his hands go into his pockets. "Nathan." Her voice is really quiet. "Do you think anything bad will happen to her?" Her hand rub across her stomach, she won't look at him.

His voice is just as quiet. "What do you mean?"

Audrey can't bring herself to meet his eyes and she continues to caress her baby, who has two more months left before she meets the world. "James. James was targeted or something and now I'm having another baby and I can't help but worry if she will suffer the same fate." She voice trembles. "I can't help it." Nathan wraps his arms around her in a hug and she clings to him. It's all she can do.

***

"One month left, Parker." He jokes as they all stand around the dock. She smiles at him with squinting eyes; the sun was bright this day. "Yeah and then it will be your turn." She teases back at Duke.

He backs away from her as if getting pregnant was a disease and contagious. "Nope! I am not a father type guy." Clare smiles at him. "Oh, no worries, Duke. I don't want kids anyway." Both the girls laugh as Duke frowns at them.

Nathan claps him on the back as he jumps down from the boat, a smirk already in place. "What are you afraid of, Duke? Can't handle it?"

Duke points his finger at all of them. "Oh very funny. All you gang up on the guy who already has a kid. Ha!" He looks all proud which makes them all laugh again. Clare rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Audrey, "So, how is the little one?" Her hand reaches out, wanting to feel the little girl kick again.

Audrey shrugs as Nathan puts his arm around her. "Just the usual things, you know. Kicking like a ninja. I think she ready to be free." Audrey hides her worst fear with jokes, but the smile still slips from her face.

"Hey," She hears in her ear. "We can do this." She lets her head fall into the crook of his neck as comfortable silence sets around them.

***

"It's so striking."Clare smiles at the little girl being chase by Audrey Parker. "Trust me, I know." Nathan smiles as he watches his wife catch their little girl around the waist, giggles and screams thrown into the air as their latest trouble case wraps up.

"4 years." Duke whistles as he comes to stand beside Clare, her hand already wrapping around his. Clare laughs at the statement. "It's still weird. I mean you having a kid and a wife, I have a fiancé, we aren't enemies-"

"Don't sell yourself short, Duke." Nathan cracks back as his little blond girl runs up to him. "Daddy, daddy! Up! Up!" He loops his arms under her tiny ones and propels her upwards onto his shoulders.

"Where's Mommy?" He asks as she giggles, her hands resting on her legs as she watches the town of Haven walk around the precinct. "Mommy said to go to daddy. She said she would be back soon." as she spoke it sounded like a word a sentence. Nathans blood ran cold. "Went down the road, Daddy. Daddy, where did mommy go?"

All the grownups shared a look. "Clare, can you take her for a bit?" She reaches up to the little girl, who looks so much like her mother. "I'll be back soon, baby. Stay with Aunt Clare." He places a kiss on her head and runs down the road, hearing Duke yell to him: "Hey! What about Uncle Duke?" Nathan ignored him.

He jogs for a bit before coming up to the beach where his dad died, where he told her that he could feel her, where they found out she was a reincarnation, and where she was standing now looking out to the sea.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Parker!" She doesn't turn around, just keeps looking out. He walks up to her, tears run down her face.

"I don't want to go, Nathan." Her lips tremble. "The pull just gets stronger and it never leaves. They want me to leave. I should've left already." He puts his arms around her, holding on tight. Tears start in his eyes.

"You have a life, Audrey." Her head shakes, "You have a family. A loving husband, and beautiful daughter, and group of friends, a house, and a job. A life." She cries harder. "You can't leave yet." She turns quickly in his arms, her hands coming to rest on his face, their lips crashing together. His hands pull sharply on her waist. Salt can be tasted from both parties. She pulls away first, resting her forehead on his. "You can't leave." A deep breath is taken by both.


End file.
